


i lost my mind long ago

by weatheredlaw



Series: still with hearts beating [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bloodplay, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rough Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is too fleeting. A long time ago she used to be someone else. She used to have other names and lives. Ms. Marvel is a transplant her body rejects and she has to fight to keep down the bile and the uprising in her skin every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost my mind long ago

**Author's Note:**

> the continuing saga of THESE WEIRDOS

“ _Lester--_ ” 

“I just wanna see you come. I wanna see it happen.”

“ _Fuck._ Lester, I--”

 

 

 

Karla sits on the kitchen counter, flipping through her book and popping the cap from a beer with her thumb. 

“You reek.” 

She turns and levels Daken with a stare. “Good evening to you, too.”

“Spending a night in?”

“Very fucking funny.”

Daken gives her a rare, toothy grin. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Dead, in a ditch. With all the others.”

“I was talking about--”

“I _know_ who you were talking about.” Karla snaps the book shut and looks at him. “What do you even want?”

“You should come out with me.”

“Stop that.”

“Let me talk you into it.” Daken looks right at her. “I can talk anyone into anything.”

Karla drops her beer into the sink and it shatters, the smell filling the room. “Get fucked, Daken.” She pushes herself off the counter and heads into the hall. She can feel the after effects of the pheromones still wearing off, making her molecules buzz and her blood boil. If he wanted her to hate him, it’s worked, and Karla hates _herself_ more than anything for letting him get to her.

She’s outside Lester’s room before she realizes it, banging down the door.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ \--” He stops. “Oh. Fuck, woman, what’s the matter with you?”

“Can I come in?” 

Lester pauses, narrowing his eyes at her. They don’t ask for permission unless it’s been previously agreed upon, so this is strange behavior. For the two of them. “Yeah, okay.” Karla nods and slides past him, dropping onto the end of the bed, rubbing her palms over her knees. “You wanna fuck?”

“Kind of.”

He rolls his eyes. “ _Kind of?_ ” 

“No, I do, I just…” She shakes her head, pushing herself back up and heading for the door. “Forget it. This was stupid--” Lester grabs her wrist and Karla stops, staring at the single point where they’re connected.

“Hey.” He pulls her close. “Just tell me what you want. S’not that hard.”

Karla wants to tell him that it _is_ , it’s too hard for her. That she doesn’t get what she wants. She never has and she never will.

She realizes that he may be the first person to ask. 

There’s hardly an inch of space left between them and Karla closes it, presses her lips on his and sweeps her tongue in his mouth like she’s looking for a taste. Lester is stiff, for a minute -- his hands grip her arms too hard, but he lets his fingers go slack as he kisses back, almost cautious before Karla steps away, breathing quickly, and strips off her shirt.

 

 

 

“Go slow,” she says quietly, and she’s surprised when Lester’s hands, slipping down her arms and headed straight for her thighs, pause. He smiles at her and presses a kiss to her hip. 

“That what you want, baby?”

She nods.

His hands start up again, making their way down to her thighs to spread them apart, slowly stroking over the skin. Lester loves eating her out. Karla’s fairly sure he’d do it for an entire night if she wasn’t usually so interested in having his dick in her as soon as she could. But she’s fine with the way he makes his intent known, how his plans for her are so obvious in the way he breathes over her cunt and finally, slowly, drags his tongue over her folds, teasing her clit. She breathes out, staring down at him as he works her over. Everything is doubled, every sensation felt more than once. Her hands grip the sheets and she pushes her mouth on him, trying to get more. 

“Easy, woman, _easy_.” 

“Don’t _stop--_ ” Karla moans when he goes back down, fucking her faster with his tongue, adding two of his fingers and crooking them inside her. “Oh, _fuck._ ” He pulls away before she comes, mouth shining and she tastes everything she was looking for when he kisses her, tongue rough and hot in her mouth. When Lester pulls back, he looks down at her like he’s just found something out, and Karla is too nervous, to tuned in, to ask what it is. 

So she turns them over and reaches for the condoms she’s left on the bedside table, pulling one out and flicking the foil open. Lester groans when she touches him, cock twitching in her hand. She wastes no more time getting him inside her, taking it slowly and almost quietly. Neither says a word, until he’s completely inside of her and Lester reaches out to stroke her hip, murmurs something that she doesn’t quite hear.

She probably doesn’t want to.

Everything is too fleeting. A long time ago she used to be someone else. She used to have other names and lives. Ms. Marvel is a transplant her body rejects and she has to fight to keep down the bile and the uprising in her skin every single day.

A long time ago she learned to talk like this, to say with her body what she couldn’t say with her mouth. Didn’t matter how. Sex, violence, touch, taste -- words have always been uselessly overrated, which is probably why it’s so quiet when she’s with Lester. Because he understands. Because he isn’t so good with words, either. 

Lester turns her over, lining himself up again before resuming his steady thrusts. “Can you come like this?” He’s looking at her, mouth hanging open, and Karla nods, reaching down to circle her clit. Lester slows down, letting her get her rhythm before he speeds up, and Karla knows he’s close. He comes before she does, pushing in hard a few times and digging his teeth into her shoulder. Karla moans, trying to catch up and he stays inside of her so she has something to feel when she comes. 

When he’s gotten rid of the condom, he comes back to her, stretching out and dragging a sheet over them. Karla feels the need to be small, but she stays where she is, still catching her breath and staring up. 

“Did you kill your mother?” Karla says quietly. Lester closes his eyes.

“No.”

“I killed my mother.”

“I know.”

“I want to be Moonstone again.”

Lester strokes his fingers over her shoulder. “I know that, too.” 

 

 

 

Once, Lester tried to kill her. Karla remembers it vividly, but she has a hard time holding anything against anyone these days.

It’s hard to get hung up on these things, they’ve all tried to kill each other so much over the years.

You have to take what you can get. 

 

 

 

Karla tries to keep their meetings spaced well apart, but the night after she confesses to him that she’s tired of all this, she comes to him again, and she doesn’t have to tell him how she wants it. Her knees are shoved up and he fucks her hard and without abandon until she’s almost sobbing, until she screams when she comes. 

Lester bites her hard enough to draw blood and she shivers when he licks it clean.

When he falls asleep, Karla thinks about leaving, but he has the shades drawn and it’s cool and dark and quiet and she’s happy to lay there and do nothing until her body will scream at her for movement. 

“Do you remember what it used to be like?” Lester’s voice surprises her.

“Hmm?”

“Before we were this way.” He doesn’t have to explain himself. “I feel like I was always this way.” He closes his eyes. “I think I was.”

Karla nods, and in that, they are alike. “So was I.”


End file.
